


• Episode 5 : Friday •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, POTENTIAL TRIGGER CONTENT, READ SAFELY KIDS, Screenplay/Script Format, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 5 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 48
Kudos: 44





	1. MONDAY (08:51am) - Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note to say that this episode touches on a few different topics that can be triggering for some. I don’t want to spoil it for everyone, so I won’t really specify anything here but if you need to know exactly what it is about before reading, please ask me. You can do it in the comment section here, on twitter @eliottseason_ and even on instagram through @srodul.v or @luca.lallement if you feel more comfortable there. You can also use tumblr and send me a message for precision @alittlefrenchtree.
> 
> The last thing I want is to make you feel bad about yourself or anything by reading this story. It’s ok to not feel like in you’re in the right place to read on specific topics right now. Your mental health is more important. Take care of yourself.

**MONDAY (08:51am) - CHARCOAL**

**SEQUENCE 1 — INT. ELIOTT BEDROOM - APT. DEMAURY — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is sleeping soundly, lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the pillow. We can only see his face for a few seconds. He’s extremely pale and dark shadows are painted under his eyes. The faint sound of a vibration sets the picture in motion : ELIOTT's tousled and dirty hair, his hand halfway between his face and the phone lying on the vacant pillow. Its screen lights up with an incoming text, another left unread appears above._

**(now) From LUCAS to ELIOTT: Tell me if you want me to come over after school? Or don't say anything if you don't want me there, that's okay too.** **We have time. I love you.**

**(sat. 9:59am) From LUCAS to ELIOTT: Don't worry about me or about us, okay? I'm not mad. We're good, I promise. Let me know if you need anything. I love you.**

_The view widens to slowly unveil the rest of the bed which linen needs to be changed, the rest of ELIOTT's room follows suit. The current mess is even more impressive than last weekend. A chaos of dishes, ashtrays, clothes, books and papers circles ELIOTT's bed, sparing only the furthest corners of the room. On the pillow, the phone goes dead again._


	2. Tuesday (08:34pm) - Slate

**TUESDAY (8:34pm) - SLATE**

**SEQUENCE 2 — INT. ELIOTT BEDROOM - APT. DEMAURY — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is still lying on his bed. He’s wearing the same shirt and sweats as last night. His eyes are open, blankly looking at the window. His phone has switched places now resting on the nightstand. The vibration, more violent as in resonates against the wood, doesn't make ELIOTT stir. On top of LUCAS' unanswered texts are now also two from NIC._

**(now) From NIC to ELIOTT: oh fuck, I'm so stupid. I should've figured it out sooner. I'm sorry. Let me know if I can do anything. Take care, that's what matters. I wouldn't say I miss your mug showing up at the truck but still. Pretty face like yours is good for business, and it doesn't come around very often 😉**

**(6h ago) From NIC to ELIOTT: Well well well, skipping lunch again Pollock? Or are you having a hot date with Lucas? 😉**

_The screen goes dark after a few seconds. ELIOTT looks away in the opposite direction without sparing a glance to the phone and buries his face under the blanket._


	3. WEDNESDAY (11:54pm) - Pearl

**WEDNSEDAY (11:54pm) - PEARL**

**SEQUENCE 3 — INT. ELIOTT BEDROOM - APT. DEMAURY — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT half-mindedly scrolls through his Instagram feed without paying much attention to the pictures, propped up against two pillows with his back to the wall. He hasn't changed clothes, doesn't seem to have moved from the bed for several days. Muted piano notes escape from his earphones._

_A short ringing sound muffles the music for a moment and a notification pops up on the screen._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : <raccoon emoji> ?**

_ELIOTT stares at the text. His face remains impassive but somehow a flicker of something crosses his eyes. He taps on the text. The conversation opens to reveal the other unread texts from these past days. ELIOTT stares a little longer and finally decides to answer._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : ❤️🦔**

_The music comes to an end and a new ringing tune breaks the following silence. The preview of an email pops up at the top of the screen._

**FROM: l.andre@lyceedorian11.fr**

**Object: PAPER DEADLINE**

**Eliott,** **You haven't handed in your paper which deadline was...**

_ELIOTT swipes the email away without opening it. He sighs as he locks his phone, throwing it away to end its flight between the wrinkles of the bed cover._


	4. THURSDAY (7:44pm) – Better, at least

**THURSDAY (7:44pm) – BETTER, AT LEAST**

**SEQUENCE 4 — INT. ELIOTT BEDROOM - APT. DEMAURY — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is standing in the center of the room, holding a large trash bag. His hair is wet from his recent shower, shirt and pants now clean. He empties a plate-turned-ashtray into the bag and puts the plate back on the floor. He exhales, taking in the mess surrounding him he has barely begun to clean up. He sits on the edge of the bed and lets himself fall on his back. At the same time, his FATHER walks past the open door of his room. He stops in the door frame._

**FATHER**  
_(with a shy smile)_

Thought I heard the shower. 

**ELIOTT**  
_(eyes cast down, sitting up)_

Yeah. Sorry about the last few days. 

**FATHER**  
_(with a swipe of the hand, brushing any sign of resentment away)_

Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better? 

** ELIOTT  **

I don't stink anymore, so I guess that's a good thing. 

_(scanning the room again)_

This room however...

** FATHER  **

Need a hand? 

** ELIOTT  **

No, but thanks. It's my mess to clean up. 

_(frowning all of a sudden)_

It's the first Thursday of the month, isn't it? Shouldn't you be going to... 

**FATHER**  
_(cutting him off)_

I told the team I'd skip just this once. 

** ELIOTT  **

Because of me? 

**FATHER**  
_(shaking his head no)_

Not **_because_** of you. 

** ELIOTT  **

Call them and tell them you're coming. I'm okay. 

_ELIOTT sits up straight, trying to prove his point as he lifts the trash bag again, resuming his garbage chase randomly._

**FATHER**  
_(hesitant but with softness tingling in his voice)_

Eliott... You shouldn't be alone and since your mom isn't home this weekend... 

**ELIOTT**  
_(abruptly)_

I told you I'm fine. 

_ELIOTT stops and thinks for a second._

**ELIOTT**  
_(with more calm and restrain)_

Well not fine, but better at least. I called Esra to make an appointment for tomorrow. I have a psych consult afterwards to adjust the treatment.  Lucas is spending the weekend here, too. I'm not isolating myself, I'm asking for the help I need. You have no reason to cancel anything, I swear.

_The FATHER considers and weighs ELIOTT's words. A sparkle of pride lights up his eyes and a smile touches his lips._

** FATHER  **

I'm proud of you, you know that? And I'm sorry I don't... you know. I  don't know how to handle all this, how to be here for you. 

**ELIOTT**  
_(smiling back at him)_

You're doing just fine Dad. I know it's not easy. See you on Sunday night?

_His FATHER nods before turning away._

**FATHER**  
_(above his shoulder)_

Lucas could stay for dinner for once!


	5. FRIDAY (6:39pm) – Why didn’t you tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGER CONTENT. If you think you need trigger warnings, ask me anything you want to know in the comment section below or on Twitter or Instagram (usernames also down below).

**FRIDAY (6:39pm) – WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?**

**SEQUENCE 5 — INT. PSYCHIATRIST OFFICE — NIGHTTIME**

_An incoming call from LUCAS lights up the phone screen without a vibration. Device on his knees, ELIOTT sends the call to voicemail with his fingertip. The man sitting on the other side of an imposing desk hands him a freshly printed piece of paper._

** PSYCHIATRIST  **

This is the prescription for the new medication dose. Don't forget to make a new appointment for next month with my assistant. 

_They both stand up. ELIOTT pockets his phone that has come back to life again. They shake hands._

** PSYCHIATRIST  **

Don't hesitate to call in the meantime if you have any problem. 

_ELIOTT nods and leaves the office. He walks to the assistant's desk and takes a few minutes to set the date of his next session before heading out._

**SEQUENCE 6 — EXT. STREET — NIGHTTIME**

_On the steps of the doctor's building, ELIOTT lights up a cigarette while taking out his phone to call LUCAS back. He frowns upon facing the 5 missed calls on his screen. LUCAS picks up on the first ring._

** LUCAS  **

Eliott? 

** ELIOTT  **

Sorry I had a doctor appointment. Something wrong? 

** LUCAS  **

Your mom's here. 

_ELIOTT freezes. Ash eats away slowly at the cigarette pinched between his lips. A pulse of silence melts into the air._

** LUCAS  **

Eliott, I think she's... 

** ELIOTT  **

I know. 

**MOTHER**  
_(in the distance)_

Oh you're calling my dear son? Go ahead, ask him why he's ashamed of his mother! 

_ELIOTT and LUCAS speak at the same time._

** LUCAS  **

What...? 

** ELIOTT  **

I'm sorry Lucas. I'm so sorry. 

_ELIOTT balances his phone between his ear and his shoulder. Too feeble, ash crumbles on the back of his right hand. He swears and brushes it away, digs his hands-free set from his pockets with trembling fingers._

** ELIOTT  **

I'm right here, don't worry. Just give me a sec, I need to contact my dad. 

_For several seconds, ELIOTT juggles between his phone and his earphones before plugging them in and linking them to the device._

**ELIOTT**  
_(in the mic)_

I'm here.

** LUCAS  **

She's out of it. Keeps talking about girls and Lucille... why didn't you tell me she hates me? 

_As LUCAS talks ELIOTT orders an Uber and switches to his text messages. He types quickly, two texts appear._

**From ELIOTT to DAD: Lucas is alone at home with mom, drunk out of her mind as usual. Can you come home??**

**From ELIOTT to DAD: Ordering a cab with your account.**

** ELIOTT  **

She doesn't hate you Lucas. 

** LUCAS  **

But... 

** ELIOTT  **

I swear to God.

** LUCAS  **

Can I just go? Please? Maybe we could... 

**MOTHER**  
_(shouting over LUCAS’ voice)_

See? I told you he doesn’t have what it takes! He'll leave you too. He will!

_ELIOTT and his DAD keep texting._

**From DAD to ELIOTT: I tried to call, she won't pick up.**

**From ELIOTT to DAD: Course she's not fucking answering, I can hear her** **SCREAMING at my boyfriend**.

**From ELIOTT to DAD: How far are you???**

** ELIOTT  **

I'm so sorry, Lucas.

_(closing his eyes and taking a deep breath)_

My mom's an alcoholic. She can't be alone when she's like this. Can you stay until I'm home, please? You can leave after that, I'd understand.

** LUCAS  **

Why would... 

_(he stops talking and remains silent for a long beat)_

Forget it. Okay, okay. I can stay. I'm waiting for you. 

**MOTHER**  
_(with a snarky laugh)_

Oh because you think I'm the one who needs attention? Poor, naïve Lucas. It's your precious Eliott you should be watching over, Darling. 

**From DAD to ELIOTT: I'm on my way but it's gonna take a while. Going as fast as I can.**

**From DAD to ELIOTT: I'm sorry Eliott.**

LUCAS 

Eliott? 

ELIOTT 

She doesn't know what she's saying, don't listen to her. 

MOTHER  
_(over ELIOTT)_

Of course you haven't told him, Eliott. Who would blab about something like this? 

LUCAS 

Eliott, what is she talking about? 

**From ELIOTT to DAD: I'm tired of excuses that won't do shit**

ELIOTT 

I'll explain later, okay? Just... wait for me. Please.

_Earphone still in, he pockets his phone and jumps in the car parking in front of him._


	6. FRIDAY (8:27pm) – It was on a Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGER CONTENT. If you think you need trigger warnings, ask me anything you want to know in the comment section below or on Twitter or Instagram (usernames also down below).

**FRIDAY (8:27pm) – IT WAS ON A FRIDAY**

**SEQUENCE 7 — EXT. PETITE CEINTURE — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are walking in silence. Frozen dirt and grass creak underneath their feet and white smoke escapes from their mouths in fleeting clouds. When they reach the tunnel, the mood is very different from everything they have shared there before. Everything is dark. LUCAS only feels the cold biting at him and the void growing inside ELIOTT._

[ _[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo55cLaNF60]_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo55cLaNF60)

**ELIOTT**  
_(with a soft voice, pointing at somewhere LUCAS can’t make out)_

Sit here. 

_LUCAS does as he’s told and winces slightly as the cold hits his bones. ELIOTT stares at him without truly seeing him, as if testing the whole setting, a director questioning his actors' positions. He’s trying to fight all the shadows this place has witnessed crawling out of him. If he sits LUCAS in his place, maybe he can prevent all the past Eliotts from coming back and haunt him now. He needs a steady anchor and clear thoughts._

** ELIOTT  **

Wait a second. 

_ELIOTT disappears in a corner for a moment. LUCAS can hear muffled sounds before ELIOTT comes back, surrounded by a halo with the color of a setting sun._

** ELIOTT  **

My mom started to drink four years ago. To have a drinking problem, more like. Me and my Dad... we didn't notice right away. The issue with addiction is that people suffering from it do everything in their power to  cover it. They don't try to hide that they're drinking, but that drinking has become the problem. And with alcohol...I don't know, I think it's even harder to tell. I mean, everybody drinks, right?

_ELIOTT marks a pause, looking for support or any kind of validation in LUCAS' eyes. With a shrug and a nod, LUCAS answers him._

** ELIOTT  **

At least, a lot of people do. Her drinking is inconsistent, unpredictable.  Not completely but... what I mean is that she goes through these phases where... I wouldn't say she's alright but, she's okay, I guess. And other times where... You saw what happens.

** LUCAS  **

Is she getting help? Is she getting treatment? 

**ELIOTT**  
_(shaking his head no)_

She's in denial. Most of the time, she won't even see she has a problem. And when she does... she won't take responsibility for it. And my dad... my dad is lying to himself, I don't know if we live in the same world  sometimes. He thinks he can cure her himself. And I get it, really, I do. It's so hard to admit that loving someone isn't enough to save them, especially when it's from themselves. He should know, he's seen it before.

**LUCAS**  
_(with caution)_

But... why didn’t you say anything? I know it's messed up but... I would've understood, you know? With my mom, I mean...

_LUCAS lets the words hang between them and closes his mouth when he meets ELIOTT's eyes. This is the first time he has seen ELIOTT like this, stone faced and closed off._

** ELIOTT  **

Because it's my fault. 

_[ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEtkIRlz7Vw] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEtkIRlz7Vw) _

_LUCAS doesn't understand right away, even if he can feel the atmosphere shifting. Reality, his reality is about to crumble down._

** ELIOTT  **

It's because of me that my mom drinks. 

**LUCAS**  
_(straightening his back and beginning to move to get closer to ELIOTT)_

Oh Eliott, I'm sure it's not... 

_ELIOTT doesn't move, either away from LUCAS or towards him. He rotates on himself, his back halfway to LUCAS. He stares at something outside, lets his eyes dance in the middle of the silent snowflakes._

**ELIOTT**

I tried to kill myself.

_His words cut LUCAS open. Not his heart no, but from head to toe, an icy shiver making him shudder before freezing him entirely. He sits back down, opens his mouth but no sound comes out so he shuts it again. Every passing second feeds the growing horror in his eyes._

_ELIOTT is impossibly calm, quiet. Each of his nerve endings has lost its connecting wire with reality. No feelings, but no hollowness either. Only facts to spit out one after the other with surgical precision, and as easy as a manual he would have written himself._

**ELIOTT**  
_(a corner of his mouth tilting halfway up)_

I think reports say I’m 30 times more likely to die from suicide than you. 

_(the smirk drops, as if he’d just said a bad joke)_

It was on a Friday. I was 15 when I tried to take my own life. Or whatever you want to call it. I wasn’t actively trying to die after all. I don’t know, I can’t remember. I just… wanted to sleep. Problem is when you fall asleep, you always have to wake up, and I’d reached the point where I didn’t have that strength anymore.

_Behind him, LUCAS doesn’t dare move. Tears gather in his eyes he forbids himself to let roll down his cheeks. He swallows them to keep his attention on ELIOTT. The real, flesh and blood ELIOTT in front of him, still alive, his mind whispers over and over again._

** ELIOTT  **

I’d never been this unstable and I didn’t understand what was happening to me. I didn’t know I was bipolar at the time. No one had figured it out,  or really tried to. I don’t know. That was the worst about it, you know? Being in the dark. The only explanation that made sense was that I was becoming crazy.

_(he looks at LUCAS again with a sad smile staining his face)_

Who needs a son like that anyway? A boyfriend?

_(he shrugs and turns his attention in front of him again)_

I kept drifting from manic to depressive phases without having a clue of what was going on inside my own head. Even when I was fine, I was scared of myself, of my thoughts. There’s nothing more terrifying than dreading your own mind, it’s a fear you can never escape. And I just… wanted to shut it down, I guess. To press pause and sleep for a long, long time.

_ELIOTT stays quiet for a while. He tries to make out, in the reigning silence, any sound telling him that LUCAS has gotten up and left without a word or a glance back at him. He waits, and waits and waits but nothing meets his ears, maybe LUCAS managed to leave without a sound while he was still talking._

** LUCAS  **

What happened next? 

_ELIOTT turns towards LUCAS, relief painted all over his face. He reaches the spot where LUCAS is and plops down next to him with a tentative smile, being careful not to touch him._

**ELIOTT**

I got committed for a long time. It was one of the hardest times of my life. One of the most important, too. That’s where I met my psychiatrist,  he was the one who talked about bipolar disorders for the first time.  That’s also where I started drawing. I’d sit in the middle of the restless hallways and I’d draw so I wouldn’t be alone with my thoughts.  Since I wasn’t good enough, I would draw animals wearing doctors and patients scrubs.

** LUCAS  **

Any hedgehog?

**ELIOTT**  
_(shaking his head with amusement)_

No hedgehog, no.

_LUCAS links their hands and ELIOTT intertwines their fingers. He stares at the way they interlace and fit as he resumes talking._

**ELIOTT**  
_(in a more animated voice)_

I got out after a few months. I finished junior year in another school, that’s where I met Lucille. She was the first friend I made after… after everything.

_(he looks at LUCAS, apologies swimming in his eyes)_

That’s why my mom was talking about her. I met her at the time I had to relearn everything and she stood by me, she picked me up after any shit I’d pull, every time I’d fuck up. She wasn’t perfect and our relationship had become too damaged but… Very few people would have stayed and endured what she has for me. It’s not against you but my mom thinks I’m an idiot for letting her go. She thinks I can choose who I fall in love with and that my life would be much easier with a girl. With Lucille.

_LUCAS nods with a thoughtful look. He decides to dwell on all this later, he has something more urgent to ask._

__

** LUCAS  **

Why do you say this is all your fault? For your mom? 

_For the first time since they started talking, ELIOTT’s features crease with deep sadness. He bites the inside of his cheek to suppress the tears._

**ELIOTT**

Because she told me. She was drunk of course, but that’s what she said.  That sometimes it was too hard for her to live with what I’d done, that it hurt too much. She’s angry too. With herself and with me, and she blames herself for not always being able to control it.

_(his eyes cast a look down)_

I still have trouble ignoring the part I had in this. Of course, reality is much more complex, addiction is a disease, often related to depression but… It’s my story. It ruined hers.

_ELIOTT drops LUCAS’ hand and stands abruptly, taking a few steps away from him. His mind tries to hold onto the thought that by some kind of miracle he doesn’t believe in, the physical distance he’s putting between himself and LUCAS can prevent him from ruining his own story too._

_A beat of silence._

** LUCAS  **

And do you… Do you still think about doing it? 

**ELIOTT**  
_(startled)_

No of course not! I promise. 

_(he goes back to LUCAS, squats in front of him to catch his eyes)_

I promise. My life is very different now. I can tell what’s happening to me, even if I can’t always stop it. And trust me that makes a big difference. I have my treatment too, therapy, friends, plans…I have no intention of giving everything up. 

_(he laughs and cradles LUCAS’ face in his hands)_

How could I give _you_ up, Lucas?


	7. FRIDAY (9:56pm) – Change

**FRIDAY (9:56pm) – CHANGE**

**SEQUENCE 8 – INT. ENTRY/HALLWAY – APT DEMAURY – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT enters the flat and shuts the door behind him, keeping his coat on and his keys in his hands. The place is pitch black and dead quiet. He wavers for a second, unsure of what to do, before his FATHER’s voice cuts through the silence._

**FATHER**   
_(from the living room)_

Eliott?

_ELIOTT walks further into the flat and spots his FATHER on the couch with his eyes glued to the ceiling, his outline only visible thanks to the street lights shining through the window._

**FATHER**   
_(glancing at his son)_

I thought you’d be with Lucas.

**ELIOTT**   
_(sitting down next to him)_

I’m meeting him back at his place after, I just came by to check on you. 

How’s mom? 

** FATHER  **

She fell asleep, eventually. 

_(with a sigh)_

She’s going to feel so guilty tomorrow. 

_ELIOTT looks at his FATHER. The words ring in his ears and leave a sour taste in their wake. ELIOTT doesn’t have the patience to listen to the same empty speech he can recite with his eyes closed by now._

** ELIOTT **

Dad… it’s always the same. She blames herself but nothing changes, and she always relapses.

**FATHER**   
_(voice muffled by his hands covering his face)_

I know.

** ELIOTT **

It can’t go on like this anymore. I told you she needed help but you both refuse to listen. If you want to ruin yourselves, go ahead but I won’t  let you take me down in your fall. And I certainly won’t let this affect  Lucas. She either goes to rehab and therapy, anything else she might need, or I’m leaving. I don’t know where I’ll go or what I’ll do but staying here is sure as hell not good for me.

**FATHER**   
_(voice shattered)_

I know.

** ELIOTT  **

…Dad? 

_His FATHER’s shoulders drop. ELIOTT raises his eyebrows, surprised to hear him sniff._

** ELIOTT **

Oh Dad...

_ELIOTT sits closer to his FATHER, circles his shoulders with his arm and holds him tightly._

** FATHER  **

I’m so sorry, Eliott.

** ELIOTT  **

I know, Dad. I know. 

_A minute passes before his FATHER sits straighter and dries his cheeks with the back of his hand. His voice is steady when he resumes talking, looking right into ELIOTT’s eyes._

** FATHER  **

We’re going to do something, we’re going to fix this. Your mother and I.  I should’ve listened to you a long time ago, but things are going to change. I swear Eliott, things are going to change.

** [END CREDITS] **

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
